


Overtime

by Macx



Series: Borderlines [18]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes working overtime can be very much fun...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overtime

Saturday. A day that, in a normal week, should be spent at home. But the week had been far from normal and after an unknown virus had wiped out half of Section 7’s computers, a lot of the teams had been required to put in overtime to rebuild what had been lost. The virus itself had been identified and terminated, but the damage had been done. Among the grumbling men and women laboring to bring their own files back into order, was the Chimera team. Nathan had chosen his office cubical in the medical ward for his work, since most of his data files were of a medical nature anyway. JD had joined the computer hackers two levels down, fortifying the system against a possible, new virus and finding out where the other one had come from. Josiah had gone to check on the Chimera’s systems, since his computer was linked to the ship’s. Chris and Ezra were currently the only ones out on the office floor. Vin and Buck were busy inside Chris’s office, using the adjoining briefing room to spread the data files they had been loaded with to sort.

Ezra was sitting at his desk, staring at a an old-fashioned paper notepad, playing with the antique fountain-pen Buck had given him. He treasured the wooden pen with its gold linings. He liked to use it when not working with the computer pad, even though JD always joked that he was taking steps back into the stone age. Ezra had a weak spot for the little things in life, the small splurges he allowed himself, and Buck had picked up on it, showing his astute sense of observation when he had bought the pen.

Ezra raised his eyes and looked at where Chris was sitting at Vin’s desk, frowning at the mountain of files. Vin’s scribbles were always hard to read and while typing didn’t require a good handwriting, the side notes stuck into each folder were hell. The thief smiled briefly at his lover’s expression of mild exasperation. Both of them had had other plans for the weekend, involving a trip to P14-69, but that had been canceled. Oh well, the faster they got this mess sorted out, the faster they would be home in their quarters and could….

Ezra smiled more, his thumb unconsciously rubbing up and down the wooden fountain-pen. He felt something spark across the Bond and Chris suddenly tensed,. Ezra frowned and then it hit him. They hadn’t really experimented with that new side of their connection yet…. had left it alone because too much had intervened for a leisurely experiment. Of course, both men knew that pain transmitted and that the receiving end of such a transmission could tell where his partner had been hurt, but that was business. They had never really explored the pleasure part.

His smile widened. No time like the present. Drawing his thumb along the pen, Ezra kept his eyes on Chris, gauging the reaction. He wasn’t disappointed as the man in black started again, hips making an odd twitching notion. Keeping up the motion, the thief let the sensation trickle along the Bond, falling back into the relaxed state of mind he had had when they had tried this over a much greater distance, both of them in tubs at the time.

Chris’s head came around and wide hazel eyes met green ones. His mouth opened, but Ezra didn’t give him a chance to speak as he raised the pen to his lips and let his tongue play around the blunt end. Chris’s eyes closed, screwed shut, and his face was a sudden grimace of pleasure. A devilish smile lit up Ezra’s face as he continued to play with his favorite pen. To anyone looking in from the outside, it was a most innocent display. An absent-minded brush of fingers over hard wood, a tongue darting out, lips closing over the pen, suckling thoughtfully. To the two men involved, the two linked together, it was far from innocent.

Chris had started to slide down the chair, hands clenched into the armrests, and his hips bucked involuntarily as Ezra proceeded to suck more earnestly, his tongue rolling over the pen. With more abandon He knew his lover was having quite a problem right now. He could feel the almost torturous pleasure of the hardness in those tight pants, straining, trying to find release. Ezra smiled, closing his fist around the pen, squeezing, then pulling it slowly out with his other hand.

A low, erotic moan drifted over from where Chris had his head thrown back, making moves to follow that sweet touch. Ezra fondled the pen, rubbing, licking, sucking, massaging, and generally driving his lover crazy, denying him release. Chris hadn’t even tried to open his pants and Ezra had enough control over him a the moment to prevent that particular move.

His eyes suddenly fell on the two, silver orbs on his desk. A memento from Josiah, who had claimed these orbs had magical powers of relaxation when used correctly. He had shown Ezra how to roll them around in on hand, a game for agile fingers. Ezra had immediately caught on, grinning as he had twisted the Qi-Gong balls in his palm. Now that grin was back, but for completely different reasons. He took the orbs out of the small crate they always rested in, and then he turned to the Bond.

 

 

Chris didn’t know what to do. He needed release. Now! This was pure torture and his partner was enjoying it. But Larabee wouldn’t beg. No, he wouldn’t give in. No words had fallen, nothing but sensations had come over the Bond, and he wouldn’t be the one to cave in.

Something dragged along his painfully hard member and he gave a harsh gasp, hips rising into the invisible but very much real touch. His fingers dug into the chair’s armrest and he tried to sink lower without sliding off. He wanted nothing more than to get rid off his jeans, feel Ezra’s mouth on him, his fingers and….

Oh gawd……

Chris whimpered, unable to do more. What was his lover doing to him?

Rational thought left him as not only his arousal but also his balls were suddenly involved in the incredibly sensual attack. It was so real, so incredibly good… too much! Way too much! He felt like part of his brain was short-circuiting and the pressure of his pants against his sensitive hardness did nothing to ease it.

Lips dragged over him, suckled, licked, kissed…. everywhere.

Chris’s mouth opened and he soundlessly mewled as Ezra dragged gentle teeth over him, soothing the sensation with his tongue and lips.

He wasn’t going to survive this! Ezra was killing him!

Feverish hazel eyes opened to look at his lover. Ezra’s expression was pure devilish, feral lust. His lips nibbled at the pen and Chris jerked, whimpering softly. Then he screwed his eyes shut again, as the feelings increased, taking him higher and higher, just to leave him hanging. He was close to ripping the arm rests off, but even that thought evaporated as Ezra changed tactics.

 

 

 

When Buck heard the sound he frowned, then shook his head and concentrated back on his work. He must have been mistaken. Then he heard it again: a sound as if somebody was taking a sharp breath, or like a muffled sob. It sounded a little like … Chris? Now, this was odd…  Buck rose and stepped to the door only to fight his jaw from hitting the floor at the sight of his friend, his boss. 

Chris was sitting in his chair, all right. Well, he was more slumped in it, his  fists clenched tightly around the armrest, knuckles white at the effort. His head had fallen back, resting on the chair’s back, and he was panting heavily, obviously trying to keep quiet. There was a fine sheen of sweat on his face and he was grimacing. What the … ?

A hand touched his back , and Buck turned around. Vin was standing behind him, giving him a partly amused partly teasing smile as he nodded his head toward Ezra. Buck peeked around the half closed door and understood immediately as he saw the expression on  the thief’s face -- and what he was doing with the fountain-pen in his hands at the moment. The fountain-pen that had been a gift from Buck.

If that wasn’t enough of a clue, he saw Chris hips bucking as Ezra nibbled at the pen, his eyes never leaving his lover, and Buck couldn’t completely  suppress a moan. Ezra’s eyes held a feral, highly erotic expression, a predator stalking his prey, playing with it. Buck noticed his breathing quickening as well, his blood concentrating its way down south all of a sudden. Boy, if  this wasn’t one of the hottest things he had ever witnessed …

The pressure on his  back increased and he found himself being caught in a hot, deep passionate kiss. Obviously Vin had had the same thought. Buck knew that his lover could become a whirlwind of passion if being given the right ideas, and right at the moment he was in the middle of a tropical storm. The door was quietly shut. Another hardly suppressed moan could be heard and Buck gave in as Vin pulled him down on top of him.

 

 

 

Chris knew he was dying. Excruciatingly slow and while wrapped in a haze of absolute, sheer bliss. His breaths came as labored pants as he felt Ezra’s hands knead, massage, tease, along with the licks, strokes and kisses of those talented lips. He was spiraling out of control.

Just as he thought he would finally get release, the delicious touches disappeared and he voiced his displeasure in a groan, which almost transformed into a shriek that he was barely able to suppress when he was entered. Chris didn’t know how Ezra was doing it and the thought of just turning his head to find out required too much energy. He raised his hips, feeling the hot passage into him once more, sending stabs of ecstasy through his overloading mind.

Gawd…. Gawd!

Ezra’s rhythm changed, taking him hard, only to slow down, denying him again and again the sweetness of release. Chris felt sweat run down his back, his black shirt sticking to his shoulder blades, his arms trembling from exertion. His leg muscles were equally overpowered and his whole body was slowly turning into an over-sensitized mass of simple reactions. No more action, just reacting to the stimuli from the Bond.

Please, he thought feverishly to himself, still fighting the need to beg his lover over the Bond for an end. Please, please, please…..

Ezra took him slowly again, taking his time, and a hand found his straining member, rubbing him gently, fondling his balls. Chris whimpered. The rhythm changed again, growing harder and he started to hump the invisible infiltrator. Faster and harder. Until he came with a raspy exclamation of pleasure and pain, his whole body relaxing this one single moment, sheer euphoria coursing through his overtaxed mind. His heart was hammering in his chest and he was aware of his breathless gasps, the panting, his need to draw in oxygen.

 

 

Ezra put down the fountain-pen, smiling as he rose to walk over to the boneless heap in black that was his partner. Chris’s face was flushed, a fine sheen of sweat on his skin, and there was a tell-tale patch of wetness on the black jeans. Damn, he was a sight to see, Ezra thought, tingles racing down his spine as his eyes raked over the lean form. Fully clothed but still as sexy and desirable as if he were naked. He approached the spent man and watched as glassy, hazel eyes opened, an expression of utter content in them.

Ezra swung one leg over the stretched out legs and sat himself onto the muscular thighs, making sure Chris wouldn’t buckle under the additional weight. His hands were on the back of the chair, giving him enough balance not to fall onto his partner. He leaned forward, making sure to put pressure on exactly the points he wanted to, and initiated a long, slow kiss. It was soft and sweet, and Chris returned it, sighing into Ezra’s mouth as their tongues met in a tantalizing dance.

As they separated, Chris’s eyes held an expression that clearly said, ‘I don’t know what you just did, but hell, it was damn good!’

Ezra allowed himself a mischievous smile. He knew how good it had been.

‘And you know I’ll have revenge?’ was added just as clearly.

The thief’s eyes danced with the challenge he silently called out. He wouldn’t have it any other way and he let his lover know it as he bent down for a second kiss that had them nipping at each other like teenagers.

A sudden noise from Chris’s office made them look up and Ezra had to chuckle softly. Chris shot him a ‘is it what I think it is?’ look, brows drawn down a fraction.

Ezra gave him a knowing smile and a shrug. It seemed like they weren’t the only ones enjoying the overtime. He made moves to rise, but Chris grabbed a handful of his t-shirt and pulled him down into a passionate kiss that stole the thief’s breath away. Hell, Larabee was one heck of a kisser and he proved it again and again! Chris was putting all his skill, all his sexual power into it.

He felt the other hand crawl up his thigh and come to rest between his legs. Just resting there. No pressure, no movement, just the warmth against him, cupping him. And then the images started. Ezra’s breathing hitched as Chris started to send small things, innocent things, that weren’t so innocent at all. Combined with the equally not to innocent noises from the  office, Ezra was starting to experience a problem. One heck of a problem!

He moaned, pushing into the hand, and his own hands clenched into the black material over Chris’s shoulder. Lips described a fiery trail down his exposed throat, teeth nibbling teasingly. The images became more intense and Ezra was afraid he’d rip the shirt apart any moment. From inside the office came a barely muffled cry of completion and Ezra’s eyes snapped open, finding the hazel ones of his lover.

Please, he begged with his eyes only.

It was Chris’s turn to look maliciously at his excited lover, and he licked his lips, still not moving his hand.

Please! Ezra’s eyes begged.

No, was the answer and the thief tried to grind himself deeper into the motionless fingers.

Ezra screwed his eyes shut, trembling, teeth biting his lower lip as Chris started to increase the output of his side of the Bond. When the blond finally wriggled his fingers experimentally, Ezra jumped, whimpering. He wanted more, he needed more, but Chris didn’t give any. While not exactly using the same technique as Standish had before, the older man didn’t touch bare skin either. He didn’t even really touch the hardness now straining against the material of the pants.

What was coming in over the Bond wasn’t helping, either way. Ezra inhaled sharply at the emotional overload he was receiving, his shields down, not even thinking about raising them. Chris was pouring all what he had felt into the connection between them, letting his lover know what the experience had been like. Ezra felt his legs quiver, his breathing quicken, and his lips opened as he started to gasp. Chris’s fingers moved, single points of utter pleasure through the fabric of his jeans. Not really touching, but sending impulses nonetheless.

Ezra let his head sink to his chest, quivering with need. His fingers felt like they had permanently latched onto Chris’s shoulders, digging into the skin and muscles. His lover drew his thumb over the bulge and Ezra arched his back, pushing his hips into the teasing touch.

Oh god. Oh godohgodohGAWD!

Ezra’s eyes snapped open, feverish, almost delirious heat washing over him as Chris sent him more of his personal experience. Sweat was running down Ezra’s body and his whole being ached for release.

Please! he pleaded with the lust-filled hazel eyes. Chris, please….

Larabee grabbed a handful of his shirt and drew him down into a long, slow, sensual kiss. Ezra tried to deepen it, but with no success. He whimpered his plea, pushing into the passive fingers. Chris sent a silent, wordless suggestion and Ezra followed, relocating his aching fingers to the back of the chair. His heart was hammering, his breathing was mere pants, and his head hung down. Chris slowly, sensually withdrew his hand, leaving Ezra crying wordlessly for it to return, his other hand still tangled in the shirt. The images over the Bond intensified, battering into the thief’s already overtaxed mind, joined by sensations that were too much for him to understand rationally. He simply reacted to it all, fingers digging deep into the chair’s back.

Chris smiled, licking along the sweaty neck, steadily increasing his output. And in one instance, he sank his teeth lightly into the juncture of neck and shoulder. Ezra came with a hoarse gasp. He shuddered violently, collapsing forward, and Chris wrapped his arms around the slender waist.

 

 

Ezra was trembling, hands still clutching the chair for support. His breath came in harsh little gasps and he started as a pair of soft lips kissed his jaw. Chris’s arms were around his waist, keeping him close, and he didn’t really want to move at all. The lips nibbled their way down his neck, gentle, soft, not trying to arouse.  After a while, the thief opened his eyes and raised his head enough to look at his lover, seeing merriment dance in those normally hard hazel eyes. It simply amazed him how Chris could turn from the hard assed commander into the gentle, passionate man he knew.

“You bit me,” he murmured, exhaustion in his voice.

Chris touched the mark. The skin was unbroken. “Yeah.”

A noise from inside the office made them both look at the closed doors, smiling. Apparently, the pair in there was still at it.

“Stamina,” Ezra remarked.

Chris chuckled as he saw the smile blossom on the sated features of his lover.

“All because of one little pen,” the thief went on thoughtfully.

“One heck of a pen,” Chris agreed, the full meaning of what had occurred really hitting him for the first time. The tub had been amazing, but this had been…. beyond words. “And I wouldn’t exactly call it ‘little’.”

The mischievous grin was back. The noises from inside the office had subsided. Chris wondered just how much Buck and Vin had seen before turning to their own entertainment, or if the whole encounter in his office was even based on what he and Ezra had been up to outside. He shot a glance at his lover and saw a calculating look in those pale green eyes, but Ezra didn’t give any of his thoughts away.

“We should get cleaned up,” Chris murmured, smoothing some wrinkles in Ezra’s t-shirt.

The thief looked down to their still joined laps and smiled ruefully. “Indeed.”

Neither man made any move to get up.

“Someone could come here any minute,” Chris tried again.

“A possibility, yes.”

“Might be a tad embarrassing.”

A grin lit up the handsome face and Chris sighed deeply. Damn if that grin wasn’t infuriating, annoying as hell, … and simply Ezra. He gave Ezra a last kiss and then gave him a little push off his lap. He didn’t really want to lose the familiar, warm weight, but there was time for more of this in the privacy of their quarters. Right now, they were actually on duty. He shot a little reminder of that fact over the Bond, pointing out their, up till now, unbroken policy never to get physical while on duty.

“Spoil sport,” Ezra mumbled. “And it’s not exactly duty hours, either. We’re pulling overtime on a weekend that should, by all means, have been free.”

Chris carefully got out of his chair, feeling a bit stiff. His eyes sparkled with humor. “The faster we get this over with, the sooner we can go home.”

Ezra glanced down his front, then inspected his own jeans. “Guess we have to go home anyway…”

“Unless you keep spare wardrobe somewhere…?”

Another grin. “No, but as of today, I’ll better have.” He looked at the pants again. “We might try cleaning up a little… and leave it to dry on its own. At least that way we won’t make complete fools out of ourselves.”

Both men proceeded toward the office bathroom, both a bit shaky from the rush.

“Damn, I could use a massage,” Chris muttered and flexed his shoulder muscles.

Ezra’s eyes lit up with a well-known expression and Chris grinned. There was always tonight.


End file.
